1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing communication between two or more real world entities. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of establishing communication between a portable device and stationary and/or portable hotspots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans are accustomed to two modes of communication. These two modes of communication include face-to-face communication and remote communication. Humans in close proximity generally initiate and conduct face-to-face communication in an informal manner. This informal face-to-face communication is conducted by observing local customs. Remote communication between humans who are not in close proximity to each other is conducted using well known technologies such as the telephone, cellular phone, instant messaging, video conferencing, email, etc.
These technologies used for conducting remote communication require that one or both of the communicating parties initiate the communication by utilizing a known point of contact of the other party (e.g., telephone number, email address, etc.)
These two modes of communication do not provide an easy method of establishing communication between people that can see each other but are too far away to communicate face-to-face or are in an environment that is too noisy to communicate face-to-face (e.g., communicating with a driver of a car in the next lane, communicating with a person across the street, or communicating with a store-front across the street).
In order to address the above-mentioned problem, a new mode of communication is described below. This new mode includes establishing communication by utilizing, for example, modern hand-held devices such as PDAs, mobile phones, navigation aids, in-vehicle devices, and so on.